Post Dead Men Tell No Tales
by valenelle
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets a familiar Spanish beauty at the wedding of Henry and Carina.


_Speak Softly, Love._

May contain spoilers!

A/N: Personally I liked DMTNT a lot. Think they did an excellent job but it would have been better if they mentioned Angelica, according to me. What did you think?

Anyhow, I still ship them and hope she will be in the next installment. Additionally, all things Angelica "lied" about appears to be true (Jewels that can rule the wind and tides) so I am pretty determined in the idea of her actually having Jack's kid.

I am glad Carina (Smyth) Barbossa was Hector's child. Thought she should be either Jack/Angelica's (even if she does not really resemble in the looks) or Barbossa's (as the rumors said). As long as she is not Jack's love interest I am happy!

 **Personal note to my old readers: Thank you for your support. Honestly. I realize that I have gotten waaay too many people questioning about the sequel to Como La Flor (The Man From Apartment 512), A Spanish Lullaby (which _does not_ end there that way) and the sequel of The Journey To Dimalia (Ruling The Wind And Tides). If there still is interest, I have figured I should finish them, since I have the chapters noted. I just have not edited them. **

This One-Shot is mainly Jack/Angelica as they are my favorite couple!

Summary: Jack Sparrow meets a familiar Spanish beauty at the wedding of Henry and Carina.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.

* * *

 **Post Dead Men Tell No Tales**

* * *

 _New Providence, Caribbean_

Captain Jack Sparrow, of The Black Pearl.

He taps his foot nervously on the wooden cracked floor as the ship anchors in the harbor. The hat is properly on his head, dreadlocks hanging down heavily with his muddy red bandanna tightening them somewhat over his forehead. Even if it is cloudy, the heat is strong. Yet, he gets chilly and has to tighten the coat as he views the coastal town.

Before he knows it, he is approaching this overly green hill.

He honestly, do not have time for such wedding nonsense whatsoever. But Mrs Elizabeth Turner had been so persuasive when he had crossed paths with her, that she practically left him out of room to decline. She seemed to have an agenda, exchanging a major glance with her future daughter-in-law - Carina Barbossa, as if they almost would burst out laughing. Jack had just shaken his head, believing it was girly wedding giggles that simply occurred.

Never could he imagine they certainly _did_ have plans for his presence at the wedding.

He catches Gibbs conversing with a group of pirates, and he joins the pack. He snatches a glass of rum from a bypassing servant's tray as he notices there are no bottles in sight. If he, Captain Jack Sparrow, is about to witness a wedding - he definitely is in need of something to affect his senses.

His eyes drifts down the hill to a white grand cupcake. Elizabeth is finely dressed in a cream colored gown as she adjusts the white laced veil on the bride. Then she kisses Will Turner's cheek and hurries up the hill. She smiles to Jack when seeing his arrival. She has no time in greeting him, just indicates to the musicians.

They start playing and all guests immediately look for a nearby seat. Jack stands beside Gibbs as the guests now have formed long lines in rows at the seats.

Will Turner, nicely dressed in a white coat with golden buttons and shoulders, walks with his arms hooked with Carina's. The veil is covering her face and Jack's eyes drift to see Henry's nervous and quick breathing. Damn, Jack'd be dying if he'd ever end up in such a place. Fortunately, he never would! Poor Henry.

By the way Henry's eyes widen, it looks like he sees the greatest bottle of rum among the greatest treasure there has ever been. Naturally, Jack's eyes follows and land on the bride.

Jack rolls his eyes. Love. Ugh.

Love is stupid.

Aye, he knows he sounds like a five year old - but love certainly IS stupid.

Some women push their napkin below their teary eyes to wipe them. How sweet.

Jack folds his arms and watches how Carina cheek kiss with Will when they reach the altar. She takes the last steps herself over to Henry and he is fast with his trembling hand to reach for hers. He lifts it to his lips and kisses it tenderly.

Everybody begins to sit down and Jack also glances behind him to the seat. It was then he saw it.

The stinging pang, hitting him like a bullet.

The woman smoothly sneaking into a row further behind him, ushering a tiny child quietly in as well.

He freezes at once and is left standing. It is as if everything happens in slow motion. As if his world stops spinning.

That child.

Her words.

He knew.

Oh, he knew.

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins and Jack realizes his mistake. Immediately he sits down but does not tear his eyes from the Spanish woman.

Elizabeth's eyes drift from Carina and Henry to jump between the new guest and Jack.

She smirks at Jack's reaction. She had thought so, had she not?

"We are gathered here, to join Mr Henry Turner and Miss Carina Barbossa in holy matrimony."

The following is kind of blur in the background of Jack's ears. He stares at the features of the Spanish guest.

Also dressed in a beige color, shifting in whipped cream with a cleavage - pressing her bosom. The dark silky curls go further down over it and partly covers that cleavage. Her eyes are framed in black and she seems so content with that peaceful closed smile forming her lips. He catches a glimpse of her heels at the bottom of the dress, as it goes up when she is sitting down.

He draws in his breath. He has never really seen her dressed up like that, as she either way would wear a pirate clothing, ripped muddy dress or a holy nun attire. She appears so classy. Of course, she always had. But this is different.

She does not see Jack staring.

The little girl, a split copy of the older variant, also dressed in a tiny dress with a matching ribbon in her long brown hair - looks up to catch her mother's attention.

Jack's eyes widen and a wave of guilt washes through him.

But the look of pride is quite visible in them as well.

She looks down to meet her daughter's eyes. The girl whispers something in her mother's ears and she smiles before chuckling and rolling her eyes.

That causes Jack to genuinely smile.

He does not even realize it until Gibbs has noted his grand foolish smile and follows his eyes. He gasps and then causes Jack to leave the daze he was in. He meets Gibbs' wondering face.

"The novice from Seville?" Gibbs questions.

"Wha' be she doin' 'ere?" Jack retorts before continuing. "Gibbs!" he hisses and nudges him. Gibbs tries to discreetly look at the woman while not seem obvious to not focus on the couple at the altar. The only one noticing the duo is Elizabeth and she decides be entertained by it all.

"Is that a child?!" Gibbs lets out too loudly, causing the nearby guests to hush him.

Jack gives him a warning glare, clearly afraid they may gain attention from the lady herself.

"If it be no dwarf."

Gibbs shakes his head. "Did ye know she had a child?"

Jack's eyes squeezes guiltily.

"No... Jack!" Gibbs hisses accusingly.

"She may have mentioned somethin' with bein' with child, aye."

"You be a _father_!" Gibbs bursts out.

Jack is fast to elbow his ribs to silent the over-dramatized chubby man but to avail. The guests nearby hush them audibly and Gibbs' loud 'ow' causes even the Spanish beauty to see what idiots could not shut it during a wedding ceremony.

"I now present you Mr and Mrs Turner. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announces and Henry lifts Carina's veil to claim her lips as everybody stands to applaud.

Jack stands as well in the sound of rejoice but can swear he hears her gasp as their eyes meet. She quickly looks away and turn her focus to the kissing wedding couple but Jack catches her glancing to him. His knees feel weak and it is almost to the point of him having to sit down.

Protectively she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder as if she would be in danger.

* * *

The house is decorated with flowers and Jack searches among the hundreds of guests after this Spanish woman.

She herself had found the bride even if Carina had tried her hardest to avoid the hot-tempered woman.

"You," she accused when seeing the stunning youngster.

Carina grinned. "Sister Angelica-," she began but was cut off.

" _Don't_ sister me now. We are not in the convent!"

Carina shrugs, completely amused by the situation. "You took great care of me that last year at the orphan convent before you scandalized it all by escaping it to become a pirate."

Angelica folds her arms and snorts as her eyes drifts away, still pissed Carina had tricked her into getting there.

"And I escaped not long after to follow my dreams, looking up to you. When encountering Jack and hearing his stories of you."

At that, Angelica snaps her attention back to Carina.

"Knowing the both of you I knew I was the one who were supposed to bring you back together."

Angelica lets out a muffled laughter. "We are never getting back together."

When Elizabeth enters, giving Angelica an amused look, she has to resist rolling her eyes.

"Mrs Turner," she greets. "I dare to bet you too had something to do with this."

Elizabeth first looks at Carina and then smiles guiltily.

"You cannot stay mad at me, Angelica. It is my wedding day," Carina says.

Angelica lets out a sigh and hugs Carina soothingly. "Claro, I am not. You've always been up to mischief," she starts and gives Elizabeth a look.

"Although you always took good care of my mischief," Carina says into Angelica's fluffy hair.

Angelica's following words causes Elizabeth's smirk to disappear.

"And now it is up to Mrs Turner to take over."

The three woman are interrupted by hearing a girl crying outside. At once Angelica is alerted as she knows it belongs to her daughter.

Jack himself had seen the girl playing with the other children. He had paused his search for Angelica and instead examined this child carefully.

His daughter.

It was.

He knew.

It is just something one can feel.

How odd even he himself thinks that sounds.

Lord, she was a jewel.

Had he done that?

Had he done that with Angelica?

Surely, she must have been contributing the most.

That girl was such a sweetheart.

Suddenly she tripped and crashed onto the lawn.

As if by instinct: he picks her up from the group and scoops her up to his embrace. She is surprised but continues to cry while he tries to sooth her. She stops once his eyes meet her teary ones. She sniffs slightly.

"Does it hurt, darlin'?"

She nods and points to her bare elbow.

Jack lifts it and blows on it, causing her to giggle.

That sound.

He begins to tickle her and her giggles turns into laughing hysterically.

"What be yer name, lassy?" Jack wonders. He cannot stop staring at this beautiful creature.

"Maria!"

It is Angelica's voice coming as she runs around a corner. She stops as if hitting an invisible wall when she sees little Maria in Jack's arms. The two Sparrows look at her.

She draws in her breath and so does Jack.

"Maria," Jack breaks the silence and looks at Maria. The two Sparrows lock eyes and reflect each others' grins.

Quite nervously, Angelica approaches the duo and lifts Maria into her embrace. Her bodily contact against Jack causes him to freeze. He feels rather empty when Maria leaves his embrace.

"Mami está aquí (Mommy is here)," Angelica says.

She kisses Maria all over her face, causing the girl to squeal and laugh as she struggles to be put down. Eventually Angelica gives up and sets the girl to the ground.

"Stop it, stop it!"

Jack grins.

"Promise to be careful, Cariña."

Maria nods. "I promise, Mami."

"I love..," the six year old runs off to join the children's play. "You..."

Jack approaches her and touches her lower back. Angelica winces and takes a step aside to avoid any kind of physical contact with him.

"She be beautiful."

Angelica mumbles a 'yes'.

And that is all he gets from her during the day. He tries to catch her attention during the reception afternoon, but she firmly stays away from his presence. Yet, he does catch her looking at him. But as soon as he looks back, she looks away.

God, she was beautiful.

Alluring.

Hot.

Tempting.

How was it again he abandoned her?

Seemed impossible to find any reason.

It is first in the evening, when the children are put to bed upstairs in the grand villa, that Jack manages getting close to her. He does not know if it is because of her intake of alcohol or if she simply has gotten used to the idea of him being within her 100 meter circle aura.

In any case, he takes the opportunity of placing himself in front of her.

She freezes and looks uncomfortable. But still, she does not leave. Instead, she looks up to him and he grins wryly.

"What do you want, Jack?"

He nods towards the group of dancing people. The musicians plays softly. Henry and Carina dance in the middle, tightly wrapped in each others' arms. Elizabeth and Will dance not far away.

When he grabs her wrist and pulls her with him, she does not fight much against him.

He takes her hand in his and pulls her close with the other one, keeping it firmly and protectively around her waist.

Almost, possessively.

She tries to step back a bit but finds herself trapped in his tight grip. Barely enough for her to be able to move. He spins her around and quickly grabs her back in his hold before she has a chance to escape.

"If I had known you'd be here - I never would have come."

Jack scoffs and meets her eyes. He leans down and almost brushes his lips against hers. "Ye say that now, luv."

She moves her flushing face away from his.

He takes the moment to gaze directly down into her cleavage. She notices it and pulls away, almost playfully shoving him away from her. She whirls to leave but he stops her actions by grabbing her wrist and pulls her back, close into his arms.

"Jack!"

He leans down and whisper in her ear, his breath creating bumps on her skin. "Ye look lovely."

He smirks when she shiver by his words.

Apparently he still has that effect on her.

She tries to push away but his fists clenches at the back of her dress, letting her know precisely how wanted she is.

The scent, odor of hers, causing Jack almost to the point of dizziness.

That he always underestimated encountering her.

She is like nobody he knows. She can make him go crazy. Whether it is jumping off a cliff, be the first to test the fountain of youth, ignore certain treasure adventures because they could endanger her or spend a whole night listening to Spanish serenades to keep her pleased.

And she was doing it now again.

Gibbs had nudged Elizabeth and Will. The three watched how Jack in his daze was completely gone in World Angelica.

When he leaned down to tenderly kiss her below her ear, she whimpered in satisfaction and pulled away.

She was flushing and panted soundly. "Need to check on Maria," she excused herself and quickly turned on her heels to storm inside the villa.

What she does not have knowledge of is that as soon as she enters the house, Jack has taken off after her. He can hear her heavy breathing and cannot help but feel victorious by the clear effect he still had on her.

He goes into a hallway and awaits in a doorway until he hears her close the door to the children's shared bedroom.

She almost walks past him when she is startled by his presence. He grabs her and pulls her inside the room.

"We need to talk, aye," he says. "In private."

She quickly backs away from him and peers with crossed arms. "About what? You come now, almost six years and want to talk?"

Jack feels quite ashamed of that. " _Not_ proud of that, luv," he admits.

She lets her uptight guard down slowly and looks at him, ready to hear what he had to say.

"I'd like to be a part of... her life. Maria's."

Angelica says nothing. Her arms go back to being crossed.

"And yours, luv."

Her arms falls to her sides before she clasps her hands together. Her mouth falls open as she fights in finding a reasonable reply to decline his proposal.

"It has been such a time..."

"I... apologize. Sincerely apologize," Jack speaks. "How hard this may be for me to apologize," he trails off. "As it is, I do want to be a good father. And to ye - a good..," there he does not know how to finish properly.

She awaits for his answer. "Were you going to say husband?" she inquires, now with bad mood almost shifting into an amused one.

When she sees Jack's feared expression, she even has a muffled chuckle. She brushes pretend-dust away from her sleeve to look nonchalant. "So I finally made Jack this soft?" she taunts.

His eyes peers and when she looks up, he has approached her again. Her breath hitches and he smirks.

"Soft, eh?" he inquires and moves the tips of his finger along the line of her cleavage. She draws in her breath and meets his eyes, her bum now leaning against the top of a couch's backrest. "Whatever works to get an alluring woman in bed."

She gasps, blushes again and shakes her head. She cannot believe his boldness. Yet, flattered. His caressing fingers are almost too much for her to take. Her head tilts backwards as her eyes closes.

When a soft moan slips her, Jack can feel how tight his pants are. His eyes drift to her swollen lips which are slightly parted.

When she opens her eyes and locks them into his, he is sure he is about to explode. It was indeed a long time ago he got the pleasure of enjoying an intimate moment with her. She knows by simply looking into his darkened eyes that he too, thinks of what they would have done at that exact moment if they had not worn any clothes.

She swallows and Jack realizes it is not _his_ heavy breathing that sounds. When her chest rises up and down he can see how tightly her bosom wells out of her corset, as if being under pressure. They were so full.

She did not want to say it.

She could not.

She should not.

Do not say it, Angelica.

Do _not_ say it.

He will not be able to handle it.

And she knows it.

Do not say it, Angelica!

"I've missed you, Jack," she whispers.

And she said it.

She was grabbed by Jack's hands, shoved into him as his lips devoured hers in a passionate motion. At first surprised, even if it was expected, she does give in when his open mouth's tongue pushes against her lips to deepen the kiss.

Her soft moan delivers a deeper groan from Jack. He moves her desperately to pin her against a wall, pushing against her to let her aware of precisely what she does to him. The hardness does not go unnoticed by Angelica. This is exactly what happened last time, resulting in Maria.

Her hands dig in his hair and she moans by his grinding against her, slowly realizing she is doing the same to him.

"I don't know Maria where ye mother went. Perhaps she..," Gibbs trails off as he walks into the room. His eyes widen by the sight.

The both lovers do know he sees them and probably stares at them with widened eyes. But they simply could not care less.

Gibbs prevents Maria from walking into the room and probably get traumatized by witnessing the duo's not so prude make-out.

He quickly closes the door and turns to Maria.

"She be busy, lassy."

He frowns and walks down the hallway with Maria holding his hand. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Busy? Busy doing what?" Maria inquires.

Gibbs still chuckles and holds up his finger to Maria.

"I think..," he starts. "I think - she may be adding another Sparrow to the collection."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Like it/Hate it?**

 **Just as Will/Elizabeth got yet another finished chapter I wanted to wrap things up with these two as well. Hopefully we will see more of Jack and Angelica in the future.**

 **What did you think of this One Shot? Much appreciated to hear your opinion. :)**


End file.
